


Too Many Goodbyes

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seperation angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert and Aaron have a little moment before the court hearingSet the day after the wedding, sentencing day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I answered an ask on tumblr and wrote out a little headcannon and was asked very nicely to write the scene so here it is. I've already seen a fic with suprisingly similar words, great minds think a like and all that.

Reluctant to acknowledge they'd arrived but knowing they can't put it off for much longer Robert switches the engine off sending the already quite space in the car to a deathly silence, he hates this, they’ve had one night, and one night as much as it had meant to the both of them it wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t let any of that show, not when Aaron was falling to pieces next to him. Slowly he turned in his seat, his eyes tracking the movement of Aarons hands in his lap, his eyes still red rimmed from the tears shed back at the pub, tears that haven't really stopped and he wants to reach out to comfort but he has no idea what to say.

“Ready?” he whispers but even that sounds too loud in the enclosed space, he can’t do this, he can’t watch the man he loves, the man he’s just married be taken away from him but he has not choice.

He knows its a stupid question, knows that neither of them will _ever_ be ready to say goodbye.

_Ready?_ Aaron shakes his head and lets out a choked whimper, he wanted to be strong for his husband, _husband_ ; it didn’t seem real, none of this seemed real but it was, and he had no one to blame but himself. His face feels hot, the salt tracks from his earlier tears are making his skin tight but he can’t seem to shut his eyes off, not since the goodbyes, but somehow he knows this goodbye will be the worst, his fingers automatically find the cool metal of his engagement come wedding ring, a habit he's grown accustomed to since the man next to him, the man he now gets to call his husband, placed it there just a few months ago.

_Yeah and in a few hours you'll have to take it off_ he thought to himself bitterly before he let out a defeated sigh, the touch of Roberts hand interrupting his self destructive thoughts.

The sound of internalised agony that Aaron just exhaled cuts through Roberts inability to move and he finds his hand encasing Aaron's as he whispers,

"You know....," because Aaron has to know by now how he feels about him, he means everything to him, that notion consecrated with his vows yesterday but he can see the worry forming across Aaron's forehead, see the way his teeth bite into his lower lip in an attempt to stop more tears from falling.

But the tears come anyway just like Robert knew they would, and he gulps around the lump in his own throat.

_You have to be strong_ he tells himself because the last thing Aaron needs his him breaking down too.

So he quickly wipes away the wetness from his own eyes before he does the same to Aaron, the pad of his thumb brushing against the flushed skin and he can feel Aarons head nod underneath him whispering, his voice raw with emotion,

"I know."

And it's too much for Robert to handle, he needs his husband in that moment, needs to hold him close and that's exactly what he does; he pulls Aaron into him, who buries his face into Roberts neck inhaling deeply, like his committing his scent to memory, and Robert doesn't care that his shirt will have tear stains on it or about the creases Aaron's balled up fists will make as he clings to him, he just holds Aaron through the violent sobs that are wracking through his body, his voice low and soothingly telling him over and over again,

"It'll be alright," because it has to be, there's no other way.

Aaron chokes out,

"You don't know that what....what if......."

The unspoken words bring another bout of sobs.

"Hey," Robert says softly shifting so their foreheads are now pressed together his hands coming up to cup Aaron's cheeks his fingers splayed in the coarse stubble angling his face up but Aaron can't, _or won't,_ meet his gaze instead he's gnawing on his bottom lip, his eyes; all red and puffy; are focused on Roberts lips as he talks.

"I'll wait for you, however, wherever," the reminder bringing the ghost of a smile to Aaron's lips and Robert almost sags with relief to see it but as quick as it appears it's gone replaced by a worried frown.

"But..."

"Don’t," Robert begs he doesn't want to hear it, they said it all last night and Robert meant ever word, he didn't want Aaron to go, hated the thought of leaving him but he was coming back to him, to them, and they had the rest of their lives together they just had to get through this first.

"You don't even know how long it'll be yet it could be a years," Aaron cries repeating his fears as he angrily bats away he tears, angry with himself not Robert, _how could he be so stupid?_

"It could be less," Robert replies hopefully with a half smile which earns him a roll of his husbands eyes, eyes that are still swimming with unshed tears.

"Fat chance," Aaron sighs and Robert wishes they had more time, but the buzz from his phone is telling him despite how much he wants it to stop, the clock is ticking.

"It's nearly time."

"I'm not ready," Aaron chokes back another sob.

"I know baby," Robert signs, neither his he,

"I know."

Begrudgingly, knowing Aaron won’t, he disengages himself from his husband, not before placing a chaste kiss on the mans cheek.

"I love you," he let's the three words slip out wanting, _needing_ , this one last moment, just the two of them where if he closes his eyes he can pretend none of this is happening before they step out and back in to reality, a reality which might mean that Aaron won't be coming home with him that night, or any time soon for that matter.

With one last look back at Aaron, who has now resumed the writhing of his hands, he reluctantly opens the car door giving the younger man a few minutes to get his head together as he slowly makes his way around the car.

The sound of the car door opening makes him jump, and he knows it's time to move, he feels the rush of cold air across his body sending an involuntary shiver down his spine, another silent sob escapes him, _he can't do this_ , he's scared, he can't help it, he's been there before, _**prison**_ , and it was unbearable, but then he remembers Robert, turning slightly his eyes locks with the concerned yet reassuring half smile of his husband, he didn't have this, he didn't have Robert back then, but now, everything's different now, and he wishes he could go back, to last night, to this morning, to that day and not throw the punch but he can't, he did hit Kasim and he needs to be punished, he deserves to be punished.

"Stop it."

The sound of Roberts voice once again interrupts his agonising thought, a lot closer then he expected.

"Stop it," Robert repeats bending down to take hold of Aaron's hand in his, his other hand circling his wrist the pad of his thumb sweeping over the half moon indentation Aarons thumbnail has made while lost in his own head.

"It'll be alright."

"How...," Aaron shakes his head, _how is any of this alright?_

"Come on," Robert drops his lips onto his forehead before climbing to his feet but when Aaron doesn't make to move he reaches out for his hand.

Aaron looks from the hand up to Robert and back again, he can't do this but he doesn't have a choice so he will do it, for him, for Robert, for Liv.

_Liv_ , it broke his heart to leave her back in Emmerdale but she didn't need to see him like this, if he was honest he didn't really want Robert to either but he couldn't get out of that one so easily, so even if it was the last thing he did for her in a while he'd protect her from this, that he could do.

He unwillingly slides his legs out of the car and takes Roberts outstretched hand in his, who brings they adjoined hands up to his mouth and kisses the ring on his third finger, the one he replaced there yesterday as he vowed to stand by Aaron, to be faithful, to make him happy, to be a better man and above all to put Aaron first.

_The ring_ , Aaron thinks and before he can stop himself he's pulling his hand free and taking if off much to Roberts horror.

"What?!"

"I can't...they'll...," he presses the ring into Roberts palm his tears back with a vengeance.

"No! No!" Robert cries softly, his chin wobbling as he fights back his own tears.

"Take care of Liv for me," Aaron's tears are flowing freely now.

"Aaron," Robert pleads even though a part of him knows that Aaron is right, no jewellery is allowed inside, but that's the logical part, the irrational part, the part that's on the verge of tears stood outside the courthouse won't listen, he's just put that ring there; again; but it's not just a ring, it's a symbol of his commitment to Aaron, of their commitment to each over, an outward representation of their love and now he's giving it back.

"Please Robert, please just....just k-keep....it," a sob escapes both of them as Aaron struggles to finish the sentence,

"S-safe."

"Okay okay," Robert rushes to agree because he'll do just about anything to make Aaron feel safe so he takes the ring and slips it onto his finger so it sits above his own, the sensation of the new additional foreign as he closes his hand around it.

He looks down at his closed fist, the two rings shining in the afternoon sun and he swears he can feel his heart breaking and the only thing he can do to counteract the heaviness in his chest is to wrap he his arms around Aaron and never let him go; but he has to let him go.

Aaron welcomes the embrace, his head fitting into the nook of Roberts neck and once again he inhales deeply breathing him in but it's not enough.

"Kiss me," the pleas strained, murmured across Roberts skin.

And Robert does, his thumb and forefinger find his chin and tilt his head back until he can capture the chapped, broken lips with his, and he puts everything he has into that press of their mouths, pours everything he can't say into the kiss but he doesn't stop there, his lips track the line of Aaron's jaw until they reach his ear where he whispers the words he knows Aaron needs, words that weren’t needed yesterday but words that are needed now, words he needs to say before they are ripped apart.

"I love you."

Aaron lets out a shaky breath, as he clings on for dear life, this is what he'll miss the most, the safety and comfort of Roberts arms.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of doing another scene of Robert returning home after the sentencing, let me know if you think I should, thanks for reading x


End file.
